


Hands of Fate

by Kurisuta



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Forbidden Love, Half-Vampires, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Screw Destiny, Teenage Higurashi Kagome, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Just when Kagome thought it was all over, she's in Destiny's hand. He forces her to trap Darren Shan, and she doesn't know if she can take the bloody war and heartbreak anymore.
Relationships: Darren Shan/Higurashi Kagome





	Hands of Fate

Kagome thought she was done with all this.

But the hands of fate and destiny had other plans.

So when she found herself at Mahler’s School, she wasn’t too surprised when she found out the town was steeped in bloody murder and one of her classmates was a Vampire Prince.

But she sympathized. He didn’t understand any of the schoolwork.

“Hey.” She stopped him in the hallway. “Darren, right?”

He was tense, as if ready for battle. Sensing she too was a warrior. “Yes. Your Kagome.”

She nodded. “Look, I know what it’s like to be way behind everyone else.”

“It’s that obvious?” Darren asked, embarassed.

“Yes.” Kagome smiled. “I can tutor you if you want. After school.”

She held out the address.

As she walked away, she chanced a backward glance.

Don’t come, Vampire Prince. It’s a trap. Destiny has trapped both of us. Please stay away from me. I don’t want to get involved in another bloody war...or broken heart.


End file.
